meneluininfandomcom-20200214-history
Perpetual Gloom 012c
8:26:40 PM Kate: A bright, shiny new day dawns, not that you're necessarily aware of that at this point, given that the shutters are drawn. However, this is a positive-energy plane, so you still have +2 fast healing, I think it's called, and you probably feel all lovely and full of life. Also at least *some* of you had a very nice night last night. 8:27:33 PM Kate: In your cases, you may possibly wake up to the sound of humming, as the baby kobold is playing with a pillow on the floor near the window, where a bit of light is coming through the shutter. 8:27:58 PM Jamaros: Jamaros groans, groggily, as he slowly wakes up. 8:28:06 PM Jamaros: mmmmrrrmmm 8:28:33 PM Jamaros: Jamaros wakes up and looks at the baby kobold. 8:29:12 PM Amara: Amara wakes up and attempts to find the source of the humming. Upon realizing it's only Tikkara, she falls back onto the bed. 8:29:33 PM Jamaros: Jamaros rubs his eyes and heads for the window. 8:29:43 PM Jamaros: ((To Tikkara)) so, how'd you sleep? 8:29:55 PM Kate: Tikkara: Good! 8:30:02 PM Kate: Her common is about as good as her Draconic. 8:30:35 PM Jamaros: ...I think I'm up for breakfast, what do you want? 8:31:03 PM Jamaros: ((To whoever's listening)) 8:31:09 PM Amara: To never have to leave this bed. I'm quite comfortable. 8:31:17 PM Kate: Tikkara: Food. 8:31:26 PM Amara: Also what she said. 8:31:33 PM Jamaros: That's specific. I'll find out what they're serving. 8:31:46 PM Jamaros: Jamaros heads over to Amara in bed and kisses her gently. 8:32:01 PM Jamaros: But you are gonna have to get out of bed soon, honey. Big day today. 8:32:19 PM Kate: Tikkara smiles. Tiny baby kobi teeth! Then she goes back to hugging the pillow. 8:32:23 PM Amara: Right, I forgot we scheduled our deaths for today. How could I not be excited about that! 8:33:06 PM Jamaros: Now that I'm over the pants wetting fear, I'm find it rather exhilirating. 8:33:12 PM Jamaros: Jamaros heads to the door. 8:33:32 PM Jamaros: I'll find out what today's special is and bring you back a plate. And a smaller plate for the lizard. 8:33:42 PM Amara: Thank you! 8:34:01 PM Kate: Tikkara: Pants? 8:34:14 PM Jamaros: Jamaros puts on his pants and heads out into the tavern part of the tavern. 8:34:33 PM Kate: Tikkara: What's pants? 8:35:27 PM Amara: Pants…clothes…umm…. 8:35:42 PM Kate: (She has no pants. Or, in fact, clothes.) 8:35:49 PM Amara: Amara gets up and looks for another pair of pants and lifts them up. "Like these." 8:36:01 PM Amara: For warmth….and decency. 8:36:10 PM Kate: Tikkara: Pants. 8:36:31 PM Amara: Pants indeed. 8:37:35 PM Kate: Tikkara, in a singsong voice: Pants, pants, pants! 8:37:44 PM Amara: Amara giggles. 8:37:56 PM Jamaros: ((spam, spam, spam, spam, spam, spam, spam, spam)) 8:38:32 PM Amara: Did you sleep okay Tikkara? It wasn't too…..cold….or anything? 8:39:10 PM Kate: Tikkara: Not cold, warm. Inside is warm at night. 8:39:48 PM Amara: Yes. Yes it is. We have a big day today…I'm not sure what we'll have you do yet.... 8:41:18 PM Kate: Tikkara: Big, big, big. 8:42:19 PM Amara: Do you remember much about your father? What he looked like, what his skills were, preferential ways of killing people? Just to prepare myself, you know. 8:43:53 PM Kate: Tikkara: Father big, big, big. Claws, teeth, tail. 8:44:54 PM Amara: Sweetie do you remember anything else? Anything *a little* more important. 8:46:25 PM Kate: Tikkara thinks. 8:46:35 PM Kate: Tikkara: Eats hearts? 8:47:12 PM Amara: Oh holy gods, I may not have been religious previously, but if I pray enough now will you please spare my heart from being eaten 8:48:31 PM Kate: Tikkara: S'magic! 8:48:54 PM Amara: What's magic? His heart-eating or my praying? 8:49:17 PM Kate: Tikkara: Hearts. It's where the power is! 8:49:29 PM Amara: He gets his power from eating hearts? 8:50:41 PM Kate: Tikkara: Don't know. Didn't eat mama's. 8:51:57 PM Amara: Was that out of the ordinary? Why didn't he eat mama's? 8:52:37 PM Kate: She shrugs. "Mama sleeping. Now new mama." 8:52:51 PM Kate: She hops up and hugs Amara's legs. Because that's all she can reach. 8:53:35 PM Amara: Amara picks Tikkara up and plops her on her lap. 8:54:43 PM Amara: Tikkara, I have one last question for you. Think you can answer it for me? 8:54:58 PM Kate: Tikkara snuggles into Amara. "Try!" 8:55:38 PM Amara: Okay, now think *very* hard before you answer. Do you remember why you and your mother left in the first place? Did your father make you leave? 8:56:22 PM Kate: Tikkara nods. "Mama disobey." 8:56:39 PM Amara: Disobey? Disobey how? What did Mama do? 8:56:54 PM Kate: Tikkara shrugs. "Dunno!" 8:57:19 PM Amara: Are you sure? You never overheard whispers or rumors of why? 8:59:46 PM Kate: Tikkara: Dunno! 9:00:11 PM Amara: That's okay. Don't you worry about it. Everything is going to be okay. 9:00:42 PM Kate: She snuggles Amara, cooing a bit. 9:01:44 PM Amara: Amara snuggles her back. "Hmmm….I wonder when Jamaros is coming back…he's been getting breakfast for quite some time now. Didn't think it took this long…Maybe he got lost. " 9:02:59 PM Kate: Tikkara: Foooooooooooood. Food, food, food food food. 9:03:49 PM Amara: Yeah I'm getting hungry too. 9:03:55 PM Amara: Amara 's stomach growls. 9:04:28 PM Jamaros: Jamaros knocks and enters. 9:04:37 PM Jamaros: I come bearing food. 9:04:48 PM Amara: Hey we were just talking about you. What took so long? 9:05:12 PM Jamaros: It's busy out, many people looking for bacon and eggs. 9:05:19 PM Jamaros: ((Is Cira still on my shoulder?)) 9:05:27 PM Kate: Cira is, yep. 9:05:31 PM Kate: Cira: Mew. 9:05:42 PM Kate: Tikkara looks at the food, eyes wiiiiide. 9:05:46 PM Amara: And you come back with Cira too! 9:06:06 PM Jamaros: Jamaros hands Tikkara the smaller plate of bacon and eggs, then hands one of the larger plates to Amara. 9:06:26 PM Jamaros: Yes, who has had enough bacon already and who we will not be giving anymore. 9:06:33 PM Kate: Cira: Mrowwwl! 9:06:38 PM Jamaros: Jamaros shoots looks at the two of them. 9:06:38 PM Kate: Tikkara: Bird! 9:06:46 PM Kate: Tikkara starts slurping the insides of the eggs out. 9:06:54 PM Kate: Cira: *Meow!* 9:06:55 PM | Edited 9:07:01 PM Jamaros: Don't growl at me, you have a paying audience out there if you want food. 9:07:34 PM Amara: Amara starts inhaling her food! Very hungry 9:07:45 PM Jamaros: Jamaros digs into his plate with gusto. 9:08:25 PM Jamaros: Before we go, we'll have to establish proper teams. 9:08:38 PM Amara: "Proper teams"? 9:08:47 PM Jamaros: Kal's coming with me and we need Khiro sneaking, so I think it makes sense if you sneak in with Khiro 9:08:53 PM Kate: Cira: Mew? 9:09:17 PM Amara: I mean….yeah sure wherever you want me. 9:09:36 PM Jamaros: I just think its best, for all parties, if Khiro isn't alone with Tae Li. 9:09:44 PM Jamaros: There's enough static with those people as is. 9:10:15 PM Amara: Relationship issues with those ones. Understandable. 9:10:24 PM | Edited 9:10:32 PM Kate: Cira nods. "Mrrr." 9:10:46 PM Jamaros: Well, not everyone can have the perfect storybook relationship that we have. 9:11:04 PM Amara: Amara looks at him. "I wouldn't say it's perfect…." 9:11:38 PM Jamaros: ...well, I am prone to hyperbole, but I just think things are going well. 9:11:52 PM Amara: That they are, my dear. 9:12:03 PM Jamaros: Which reminds me, we should probably hold onto those leaves I found, you never know when they'll come in handy. 9:12:06 PM Jamaros: Jamaros smiles 9:12:13 PM Amara: Amara smirks. 9:12:35 PM Kate: Cira: Mew. 9:12:51 PM Amara: Have some ideas there, do you? 9:13:08 PM Kate: Cira rolls her eyes. 9:13:22 PM Jamaros: ((To Cira)) Jealous, much? 9:13:27 PM Amara: Amara glares at Cira. 9:13:58 PM Kate: Cira sadkittyeyes her, and rolls onto her back for tummyrubs. 9:14:10 PM Jamaros: We are traveling with the biggest group of prudes, you know that? 9:14:49 PM Amara: Amara to Cira. "Those eyes don't work on me. I have an immunity! You've been sassy which means no tummy rubs." 9:15:14 PM Amara: Biggest group of prudes, what's that supposed to mean? Besides Cira, it seems everybody has been….having their fair share of fun.... 9:15:53 PM Jamaros: Well, Tae Li, and Kal's become a bit...bitter recently. 9:15:57 PM Kate: Cira: Mewwww. 9:16:22 PM Jamaros: Probably didn't help that Kal's spell's worn off...that's gotta be rough. 9:16:58 PM Kate: Cira mews piteously. 9:17:49 PM Amara: If their relationship problems hinder us at all on this job or the next I will murder them all…or just throw fire at them. One of the two. 9:18:18 PM Kate: Tikkara: No fire! No fire. 9:18:40 PM Kate: She hides her face! 9:18:55 PM Jamaros: ...I'm guessing there's some trauma there. 9:19:19 PM Amara: Her father was a dragon, it's a bit understandable. 9:19:29 PM Amara: Tikkara, did something happen with the fire? 9:19:41 PM Kate: Tikkara: Fire *mean.* 9:19:58 PM Amara: But I'm nice, right? You know I won't hurt you. 9:20:11 PM Kate: Tikkara nodnodnods. 9:20:16 PM Kate: Cira mews pointedly. 9:21:12 PM Amara: So my fire won't hurt you. But did someone else's? Did your father do something to hurt you? 9:22:00 PM Kate: Tikkara shakes her head no! 9:22:08 PM Amara: Good. 9:23:38 PM Kate: She finishes with her eggs and sucks on the bacon. 9:23:46 PM Kate: Cira mews like she's DYING OF HUNGER. 9:23:50 PM Jamaros: Jamaros polishes off his food. 9:24:30 PM Jamaros: Did you see your father hurt someone else? 9:24:52 PM Kate: She nodnodnods. 9:24:59 PM Kate: Cira licks Jamaros's plate. 9:25:21 PM Jamaros: Jamaros shoves the plate at her. "Fine, Gods" 9:25:41 PM Amara: Such a needy cat. 9:25:41 PM Jamaros: ((To Tikkara)) Who'd you see him hurt, Tikkara? 9:27:43 PM Kate: She pauses for a moment. "... mama." 9:27:48 PM Kate: Cira purrrs. 9:28:04 PM Amara: Amara snuggles Tikkara! 9:28:27 PM Jamaros: ...Tikkara, do you know where we're going today? 9:28:37 PM Kate: Tikkara: No? 9:28:43 PM Kate: Tikkara snuggles her back! 9:28:53 PM Jamaros: Jamaros sneaks a look to Amara. 9:29:15 PM Amara: Amara shakes her head. 9:29:27 PM Jamaros: Jamaros nods, insistently 9:30:13 PM Amara: (( mouthing to Jamaros)) "I'm not telling her. If you want to, do it." 9:30:21 PM Jamaros: Jamaros sighs. 9:30:29 PM Jamaros: We're going to see your father. 9:30:34 PM Jamaros: Now, listen to me. 9:30:57 PM Kate: Tikkara wideeyes, and shrinks back. 9:31:05 PM Jamaros: He will not hurt you, and, stay with us, and be very quiet, and we will protect you. You understand me? 9:31:50 PM Kate: Tiny little lizardtears! 9:31:57 PM Jamaros: I know it's scary, but you have to trust us. You know Amara, and you know she would never do anything that would get you hurt. 9:32:03 PM Kate: Tikkara: Not give back? 9:32:23 PM Jamaros: We're not giving you back. We're going to see him precisely about that. 9:33:10 PM Amara: You'll have to put on a brave face and be quiet for just a little bit. Do you think you can do that? For Mama? 9:33:35 PM Kate: Tikkara hesitates. 9:33:56 PM Kate: Cira looks up, and then saunters over to the little kobold, cuddling her up a bit. 9:34:00 PM Kate: Tikkara: ... okay. 9:34:55 PM Jamaros: Jamaros smiles. "Good girl. Everything will be fine, you'll see." 9:34:59 PM Amara: I know you'll be great and we'll make sure nothing bad happens. 9:35:05 PM Kate: Tikkara: Okay.... 9:35:07 PM Kate: Cira purrs. 9:35:42 PM Jamaros: Jamaros starts getting dressed. 9:35:55 PM Amara: Amara sighs and begins to do the same. 9:35:59 PM Jamaros: We should see if the others are up yet, we're gonna have to go pretty soon. 9:36:21 PM Jamaros: Jamaros puts on his usual clothes, not the Drow outfit. 9:36:21 PM Kate: Cira opts to stay totally naked! And Tikkara has no clothes. 9:37:12 PM Jamaros: We're going to need to get her clothes at some point. The other dragons seem to wear them. 9:37:26 PM Amara: Lots of pretty dresses? 9:37:53 PM Jamaros: I was thinking some leather armor, maybe some cloaks, practical wear. 9:38:12 PM Kate: Tikkara: Wear clothes! 9:38:15 PM Kate: Cira: Mew. 9:38:23 PM Amara: Dresses *are* practical. I wear them all the time and you don't see me complaining. Definitely armor though. 9:38:53 PM Jamaros: You're a magic-user, sweetie. Tikkara's going to need some skills. 9:39:33 PM Amara: You can teach her card tricks and….daggers….and….well I'm not sure how I feel about all that…. 9:39:54 PM Jamaros: What's wrong with card tricks? 9:39:58 PM Jamaros: *smirk* 9:40:07 PM Kate: Tikkara: Tricks? 9:40:15 PM Jamaros: I'll show you later. 9:40:34 PM Amara: With you doing them, nothing is wrong. But hey I guess it would be fun for her to know, right? 9:40:47 PM Jamaros: Anyway, all topics for another day. 9:41:01 PM Jamaros: Jamaros finishes putting on his full cloak and gear and heads for the door. 9:41:13 PM Jamaros: Let's see how things are going in relationship purgatory. 9:41:33 PM Kate: Cira: Mew. 9:41:48 PM Amara: Amara puts the rest of her gear on, puts Tikkara in the sling, and follows Jamaros out. 9:42:00 PM Kate: Tikkara holds onto Cira as she does. It takes both hands and a *lot* of effort. 9:42:19 PM Jamaros: Another word of warning, I'll have to take Tikkara at some point so you can sneak in. 9:42:45 PM Amara: Do you….do you have to? 9:43:10 PM Jamaros: She'll kind of be the main topic for discussion and you're not even supposed to be there, remember? 9:43:24 PM Jamaros: You don't see her being a problem when sneaking around? 9:43:31 PM Jamaros: I promise to keep her safe. 9:44:00 PM Amara: Amara nods slowly. "Please. Keep both of you safe." 9:44:23 PM Jamaros: Please, honey, this is my profession. 9:44:30 PM Jamaros: Jamaros exits and assumes Amara follows. 9:44:37 PM Kate: Where to? Khiro's room? 9:44:38 PM Amara: (( Indeed she does! )) 9:44:55 PM Jamaros: ((I was gonna check the Tavern first and see if they were there yet)) 9:45:07 PM Kate: Easily done. Only Kalanor is down there. 9:45:30 PM Jamaros: ...where's Tae Li and Khiro? 9:45:46 PM Kate: Kalanor: I don't know. 9:46:07 PM Jamaros: ...they aren't up yet, those...uh...yeah, I'll just go check on them. 9:46:13 PM Jamaros: Jamaros heads off to Khiro's room. 9:46:38 PM Amara: Amara follows! 9:47:10 PM Kate: Notice check! 9:47:48 PM Jamaros: ((9)) 9:48:01 PM | Edited 9:48:14 PM Kate: You hear sounds of a scuffle! Category:Logs Category:Perpetual Gloom